The present invention relates to a quick coupler for attaching an implement to a vehicle such as an agricultural tractor.
Different sized tractors are normally provided with different sized implement hitches. For example, standards require that larger tractors be provided with a larger category 4N hitch, whereas smaller tractors are normally provided with a smaller category 3 hitch. It is also known to mount a quick coupler to a tractor hitch and then couple an implement to the quick coupler. A larger category 4 quick coupler is normally mounted on a larger category 4 hitch. Yet, there are many hitch-coupled implements which are designed to be coupled with a category 3 hitch. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a quick coupler which can be mounted on a category 4 hitch and which can be modified or adapted to be coupled to either a category 3 or category 4N implement.